friends with feelings
by aattili96
Summary: eddie and loren have been friends since they were babys. eddie has been in love with loren for the past 5 years and loren has always had a crush on him to but being 18 and in high school with this be the end of there friendship and what could of been more or with they be more than friends
1. friends then enemys

I thought I should write another story tell me which one to continue

eddie and loren were sitting on the floor in lorens living room watching a movie 'the notebook' of course because eddie chose the last movie. loren has had a crush on eddie for two years and is always willing to test to see if he feels the same way every chance she talk to a guy she make sure he's around. But what she doesn't know is that eddie has had a crush on her for over 5 years he just never had enough courage to ask her out. But when she started talking to guys he thought she did not think of him as more than a friend.

l

oren's pov

**loren thoughts: **i should totally fawn over ryan gosling maybe it will make him jealous

**loren: **" omg he is so hot i would pounce on him if i ever met him, omg he is taking his shirt off" she says while fanning herself and look at eddie out the corner of her eyes

**eddie:** " ok i think thats enough of this movie lets go do something" he say while getting up to go shut of the tv

**loren**: "don't touch that tv until ryan gosling is off the screen" she says while scolding him

**eddie: " **jeez loren you own the movie can we just go do something" he says irritated at the fact she's yelling at him

**loren:** "fine" she says annoyed at him

**eddie's thoughts: **why does she always flirt with people around me i am getting really annoyed she always is talking to another guy around me. maybe i should make up an excuse to leave and that way i can home and write and maybe smash my face into a wall not like she'll care because she's too busy flirting. i'm going to kiss her maybe that will change her mind

eddie's pov

**eddie: **" loren can you come over here for a min" he says

**loren: **" yeah in a min i'm cleaning up before my mom kills me for the mess" she says wondering what eddie wants she gets done cleaning up and walk up to him and see's he is nervous " eddie what's wrong"

**eddie: **when she said that i forcefully kissed her and to my surprise she didn't pull back she just kept kissing him before the kiss deepened he pulled back and put his forehead against hers " wow" he says because he felt the spark and he just kept looking in her eyes.

**loren:** " what was that for" she says confused

**eddie: "**i have had a crush on you for 5 years and i was jealous of you fawning over ryan gosling i'm sorry i get jealous everytime you talk to a guy."

**loren: **" oh well i have liked you for 2 years and i was flirting to make you jealous on purpose" she said confused to why he never asked her out and to why he was becoming angry

**eddie: **eddie was a little upset that she has liked him for the past 2 years and is always flirting just to make him jealous so he decided to go think " um i have to go" he said fast and trying to race to leave

**loren: **she grabbed his arm " hey why you in such a rush? what's the matter?"

**eddie: **" nothing i got to go" trying to hide his anger

**loren: **" ok " she said knowing that he was angry at what she said earlier about making him jealous on purpose she went up to kiss him but he turned his head so she kissed his cheek "i'll call you later" she said as he walked away and out out the door

**eddies thoughts: **how can she hurt me like that on purpose it not like i kept my feelings a secret from her so why is she always trying to hurt me. maybe she doesn't care. he was brought out of thought by his phone ringing what he didn't know was that hes been think for the past 3 hours up at his spot. he looks at his phone and has 10 missed calls from ian, his dad, and loren and he had 20 messages and 2 voice mails which we all from loren when he saw lorens name he got angry again and ignored all her messages.

two weeks later

loren's pov

**loren: **" hey mel have you seen eddie or even talked to him" she asked with concern in her voice

**mel: **" no lo i have not why is something going on that i should know about" she asked while looking at loren with the 'you better talk eyes'

**loren: **" well... we kissed the other day and he told me he has had a crush on me for 5 years and i told him how long i liked him and he told me he kissed me to show me that he does like me and that he doesn't like when i flirt with other guys and i told him i did it on purpose to get his attention." she said with tears on her eye's

**mel: **" maybe he is hurt that you would hurt him like that by flirting with other guy and his feeling have nothing but obvious when it comes to you" she said knowing exactly how he must feel right now because she has always known eddie liked her but he was scared

**loren:** " well he hasn't answered any of my calls, texts, or tweets and i don't know what to do because we were suppose to meet and go to have our annual movie night and he never showed i have lost him as a friend and what we could have possible been" still with tears in her eyes

**mel:** " lo, he is hurt just give him time he will come around" she said wiping the tears off her face "don't cry you don't know if you lost him yet" saying this she looked over lorens shoulder and noticed eddie being all clingy with a girl her mouth dropped

**loren:** " what's wrong mel what are you looking at" she says as she turns around and her mouth also dropped and she started to ball her eyes out and turned back to mel " i lost him" she said muffled in mels shirt while crying on her

**mel: **" lo we don't know what's going on just calm down please i don't like seeing you like this" she says trying not to cry herself because she see's how hurt her best friend is

loren just nodded and kept her face in her best friends shirt

eddies pov

**eddie's thoughts: **i was at my locker dreading to see loren today because i still can't believe she hurt me like that and how we have been friends for years and she still did it. i have not talk to her for two weeks and i can't stand not hanging out with my best friend i have been keeping myself busy with a new girl in my life because i know loren and i can never be together because she was willing to hurt me to get what she wanted. i was about to walk over to loren and say i'm sorry for being a jerk but i got stopped by my girl friend...

**who could his girlfriend be and could this be a possible fued between him and loren and whoever his girlfriend is**

**until next time**


	2. make up and break ups

sorry this is so late i have been very busy sorry if this chapter isn't that long but thank you for all the amazing review

eddies pov

**eddie's thoughts: **i was about to go apologize to loren and my girlfriend came over and stopped me from moving by kissing me i didn't really go in for the kiss because i really didn't have feeling's for her but i'm trying to move on i guess this is how it feels to have your

heart broken by your best friend and the love of your life... i was brought out of thought

**chloe: **yelling to get his attention "babe are you ok"

**eddie: **"yea sorry just thinking" he says and looks over at loren and she is crying so he got worried he was about to run over her but was stopped

**chloe:** "where are you going"

**eddie:** " i'm going to see if my friends ok" he points to her

**chloe: **she looks over and gets mad and ready to walk away but turns "fine do what you want"

eddie ran up to mel and loren to see what's wrong

lorens pov

**loren's thoughts: **i can't believe he's dating that tramp i lost him. what am i suppose to do now i should forget about him make new traditions every weekend with my other best friend because she seems to be the only one i can trust and count on i was brought out of thought by a voice i am not ready to here right now

**eddie:** "lo, are you ok" he says as she lifts her head he sees the tears

**loren: **stayed silent

**eddie: **i went over to try to touch her hand and wipe away tears and she backed away " what's wrong lo"

**loren: **this made her angry she started to yell "WHAT'S WRONG YOU'RE WHAT'S WRONG YOU DITCH ME ON OUR WEEKEND PLANS YOU DON'T TALK TO ME FOR 2 WEEKS I TOLD YOU HOW I FEEL AND I SEE YOU WITH THAT TRAMP.

**eddie:** "..."

**loren:** " what nothing to say, we used to tell each other every, you were my best friend and once i tell you how i feel you leave and don't turn back the least you could've said was you didn't want a relationship with me and that you just wanted to be friends" she says with tears running down her face and turning to face mel again for comfort

**eddie: **grabbed lorens arm and dragged her to a more private place to talk when reached their loren yanked her arm away and he talked " you think i didn't want a relationship with you that was more then friends i did, or actually i still do but do you not get you hurt me you pretending to flirt with these guys to make me jealous all you had to do was tell me you liked me or found another way but you chose to hurt me and you say we were friends"

**loren: **looking at him with sad face and tears running down her face " so you don't want to be friends with me anymore. i'm sorry i hurt you i can't lose you you're the best thing to happen to me since my father left..." starting to break down

**eddie**: starting to feel bad he lift her face to look at him " i'm sorry don't cry i can't stand seeing you cry of course i still want to be friends with you, actually i want to be more but... hang on stay here i will be right back"

**loren:** "wait, where are you going"

**eddie:** "just stay here please" he says while jogging down hallway

**eddies thoughts : **i need to make this right i want to be with loren i need to find chloe and fast i need to break it off before its too late and i lose loren i can't do that i know she hurt me but if i push her away i don't know what will happen to our relationship she might just never talk to me again i spot chloe talking to her friends so i pull her away

**chloe: **"what the hell eddie i was talking"

**eddie:** "well we need to talk"

**chloe:** " what about" she says rubbing her hands on his chest

**eddie: **pushing her hands away " about you and me and how we are not working and i want to break up"

**chloe:** "WHAT YOU WANT TO BREAK UP"

**eddie: **"yes chloe we just aren't working out"

right then loren comes up behind them so chloe goes and kisses eddie, eddie pushes her away

**eddie: **" what the hell chloe i told you we were done what's your issue" getting really angry then he sees loren " loren i swear i was just breaking up with her and she kissed me please don't believe it was anything else

**loren: **placing a hand on his chest " i love you" and she kisses him with so much passion

**eddie:** breaking the kiss " so you're not mad at me" jokingly

**loren: **laughing " no i saw her kiss you and you telling her it was over i have one question are you mad at me for hurting you because i really didn't mean to i just wanted your attention..." now ranting

**eddie:** kissing her to shut her up " i love you and i'm not mad at you, you're too cute to be mad at"

**chloe:** "you left me for her wow downgrading much

**eddie: **"...

what does eddie do or say or will loren jump in and stick up with herself please review

until next time


	3. completley ready

last time

**eddie:** kissing her to shut her up " i love you and i'm not mad at you, you're too cute to be mad at"

**chloe:** "you left me for her wow downgrading much"

**eddie: **"..."

continuing

**chloe: **"you leaving me for her, wow downgrading yourself much"

**eddie:** shocked at what chloe just said " how dare you say..."

**loren:** loren interrupts him " excuse me bitch but i'm pretty sure you were the down grade and he moved on because i'm better than you will ever be you are an untalented bitch who has been cheating on every guy you have dated even eddie" she looked at chloe right when she said that and she look scared or worried " yea that shut you up didn't it why don't you tell eddie everything"

**eddie: **" wait how did you know about this loren?" confused and angry at how loen knew and wanted to know how long he said it a little harsh

**loren: **seeing his anger rising thinking she's been keeping it from him " i saw her this morning kissing cameron i was coming over here to tell you because i couldn't keep it from you"

**eddie: **"oh i'm sorry i was going to accuse you" he walks over to her and kisses her " thank you for telling me"

**loren: **" no don't apologize i would've done the same thing i'm sorry you had to find out this way though"

**eddie: **" wow i can't believe how selfless you're being right now i just yelled at you and all you care about is how i'm feeling loren i love you so much" he kisses her more passionately

**chloe:** "i'm still standing here" she says with annoyance and jealousy

**loren: **" oh i'm sorry i didn't notice you maybe its because you're a nobody that doesn't have any real friends because they all just want your money like you did for eddie"

chloe then stormed off down the hallway with tears in her eyes because she didn't know loren could stoop so low

**eddie: **" you know you very sexy when you mad" he gives her a sexy smile

**loren:** "oh really" she says jokingly

**eddie:** "yea really i should get you mad more often" he says and grabs her waist

**loren: **" well you very sexy when you try to stick up for me because you go into overprotective mode tonight you better be ready" she winked

**eddie: " **be ready for what" he says confused

**loren:** "well are parents are away for the weekend and i'm home all alone as are you so i don't know you will just have to wait and see" she walks up to him grabs his junk and he jumps in surprise and he kisses her she pulls away and turns around and walks away as she walks away he yells

**eddie: **" oh i'm ready miss tate" he yells and she turns around and winks

after school

eddie was waiting for loren in the courtyard and as he was waiting he was on his phone texting his buddy to see if the house was all set up for loren surprise and when he got done and he looks up to see mel and loren walking up to him

**loren: **kisses him " what's up sexy"

**eddie: **kisses back " nothing much just waiting for my beautiful girlfriend"

**loren:** she wants to mess with him she looks down and says " oh well i'll just get a ride from mel" she turns around and smiles then takes a step before eddie grabbed her and lifted her face to see she's smiling

**eddie: **notices what she is doing " haha very funny babe" he starts kissing her neck and i'm between kisses " you... my... very beautiful ... sexy...talented...girlfriend" he stopped kissing her

**loren: **all turned on whispers in his ear " we better go before i rip yours and my clothing of right her and trust me most of these guys want me and if they see me with no clothing i don't know what will happen because i don't think i can stand not being with you right now so can we go" he lifts her up and runs to his car

at the penthouse

they get in to find something surprising sitting on the couch and their eyes are wide

what could it be thanks for all the reviews

until next time


	4. authors note

i am taking a break from writing because i dont know where i am taking them yet i lost my inspiration so when i find a new one you will get more i promise it will be no longer than a month i just want to find out how to write these storys any ideas you can pm them to me and i will consider them in my story


End file.
